


Crashed wedding and forbidden feelings

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Malec, Parabatais, Wedding, forbidden feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving your parabatai is no good but Jace doesn't care. The reader doesn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> '’You deserve to be happy, Alec.’‘ .
> 
> Lydia was damn right and so did Jace and the reader.
> 
> Idea concept ( Let’s imagine everything went done the way it did in the episode aka Alec calling off the wedding and kissing Magnus . Now let’s imagine Jace watching the kiss for a few seconds before his eyes shift to the reader who is his parabatai and she’s smiling watching Alec kissing Magnus. Since it’s forbidden between parabatais to date , both the reader and Jace keep their feelings to themselves . Until Jace feels inspired to do the same thing that Alec just did.)

‘’You think he’ll follow through?’’, you asked quietly while you took the outstretched hand of your parabatai to help you descend the stairs in your legs-breaking outfit. Jace’ fingers were warm around yours before they suddenly were wrapped around your waist and lifted you down the staircase.  Jace’ chuckle in your ear made you shiver.                                                   

‘’I don’t know but if you break your neck because of these shoes we won’t ever find out.’’ You threw him an annoyed look before fixing a few strands of your hair.  ‘’Aren’t men supposed to make compliments about our outfits and not mocking them?’’ Jace laughed before he wrapped one arm around your waist and softly pushed you towards the wedding location.‘’You know I find you gorgeous. No matter what you wear. ‘’                            

Despite his teasing words, the eyes that wandered over your pink backless [dress ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F557813103827543835%2F&t=ZjRkMGQwZjE1NDBkNmFiOWZlMDU3YjEwZmRlOTU2NjQ0NzA2Y2JlZiwxemZBWmRuWg%3D%3D)hold more than just appreciation. It made you blush. Like so many things that Jace did made you blush. Your parabatai made you blush and that was incredible inappropriate.

The moment you both had decided to enter the bond of parabatais something incredible had been created. There was no one you trusted more than him, no one you worried about more and no one you loved more. The problem? Your love for Jace held more much deeper feelings than the ones you should be having for your parabatai. And if you weren’t mistaken so did Jace.

‘’Well…’’, you smiled before you stepped away from him to take a good look. ‘’You’re not looking too bad either. Such a handsome best man.’’, your wink was accompanied by a laugh before you pressed a kiss to his cheek and went to look for your seat.

The fact that any romantic feelings between parabatais were forbidden obviously didn’t keep you two from flirting with each other. 

The wedding would have been beautiful if you didn’t notice Alec’s tense form. He married purely out of politics and obviously wasn’t as happy about that as Lydia was, who was a radiant bride walking towards him. Your eyes lingered on her dress for a few seconds before you looked over to Jace who was standing next to Alec, his eyes on you too. You smiled at him before you focused on the ceremony again.But keeping yourself from starring at Jace was incredible  hard.                 _He looked so good._

‘’I had no idea Jace would look this good in a suit.’’, you heard a voice pipe up next to you making you shift uncomfortable.  ‘’Well…’’, was all you could say before you cleared your throat.

Magnus’ memorable entrance made you turn around just like all the other wedding guests. Magnus? You knew that the warlock had taken a liking to Alec but was that worth crashing a wedding for? Apparently it was. ‘’Did Alec invite Magnus?’’, you heard Jace whisper before Isabelle replied.   ‘’No, I did. But I didn’t think he would show.’’ You grinned at that, slowly realizing what that meant. Judged by Alec’s puzzled expression Izzy had hit him hard.

Magnus and Alec.

You watched Maryse standing up walking towards Magnus and being shushed by him , not realizing that you had stood up as well. ‘’This is between me and your son, Maryse.’’ Your grin widened as you noticed Alec struggling. So Jace had been right all along. Alec had a crush on a certain someone.You felt like watching a show , fangirling over your favorite couple.

You had stared at Magnus the whole time not realizing how Alec talked to Lydia, and her telling him that it was ‘okay’. Nobody knew what was really going on until Alec marched towards Magnus and locked their lips together.Your mouth fell open before you chuckled.

Damn, Alec Lightwood.                                                                                    

You automatically looked over to Jace who grinned in wonder paired with approval before your eyes met.  You couldn’t keep the smile off your face not even the shocked intake of breath from Maryse . Neither brother Zachariah’s head tilt.

Jace’ smile had disappeared before a determined expression took over his face. As he walked towards you, you realized that Alec and Magnus had stopped kissing , following Jace’ way with their eyes.                                                                                                                                                                                                  ‘’Oh dear God seriously?’’, you heard someone sigh before someone else chuckled: ‘’Weddings!’’                                                                                                       Jace came to a hold right in front of you before a crooked smile grazed his lips.                                                                                                                                   ‘’You know what, Y/N? Lydia is so right. We deserve to be happy.’’  ‘’Ah…’’, was the only thing you could say before you laughed quietly.                                        ‘’Yeah we do.’’  You furrowed your brows before Jace took a hold of your face, softly rubbing the soft skin of your cheekbones with his thumb.                      Isabelle squeaked before you felt Jace’ lips on yours. And even though the room was filled with 40 people they instantly disappeared. There was only Jace. And the way his lips felt on yours. Your hands grabbed his jacket , relishing the way his lips moved upon yours, the way he smelled and the way he tasted. This? This felt right. How could something that felt this right be wrong?      

‘’Stop thinking.’’, you heard him mutter against your lips, biting them softly before he pressed one last kiss against your lips.                                                         He straightened up before he cleared his throat. Both your eyes wandered over to brother Zachariah who had tilted his head even more.

‘’ _Best. Wedding. Ever_.’’

Simon.


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and the Reader have to face the aftermath of their kiss. The only thing that they’re sure about? They will do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line breaks are still going crazy *sigh*

‘’I’m so proud of you!’’ Isabelle enveloped Alec in a tight hug before she rushed over to do the same to you. You felt Jace’ fingers stroking down your arm before he found your hand and intertwined them with his. His touch was so familiar but so different at the same time. The feel of his lips still lingered on yours and you had to keep yourself from breaking out in a wide grin. Jace had kissed you! In front of everyone! ‘’I guess this is going to be interesting.’’, you heard Alec muttering under his breath as all your eyes shifted over to his parents. ‘’What is seen as the worst thing? Homosexuality or breaking the parabatai rules?’’, Simon asked curiously making you sigh. ‘’Parabatai rules.’’, both you and Jace said in sync. ‘’Doesn’t matter anyway. You’re both associated with the same family. I would suggest we disappear.’’ Despite Izzy’s troubling words she chuckled before she urged you all towards the door.

Two hours later you found yourself on Magnus’ floor with a plate of wedding cake in one hand. Somebody would probably be wondering why the cake had magically disappeared but as Simon had complained about how _delicious_ the cake had looked like and that it was such a pity he wouldn’t get to taste it, the cake had suddenly appeared in front of you. Magic was a great thing. You and Isabelle were carefully maneuvering your dresses around anything that could make them stained, including the cake. ‘’So do you plan on fixing this mess or am I going to have new flatmates?’’, Magnus asked curiously while sipping on a drink. You looked over to Jace who was casually playing with a few strands of your hair. ‘’I messaged my parents. They’ll be here tomorrow morning.’’ Even though your current situation was serious Jace looked unconcerned. When you had asked him why he had simply shrugged and said : ‘’It’s worth it.’’ But at the mention of your parents you saw some kind of relief flickering in his eyes. Your father was a court judge while your mother was a highly valued huntress. But besides that, they were the most lovely people on this planet. When you had told them what had happened they had scolded you shortly for allowing Jace to be so reckless in public, but they didn’t judge. And most importantly they had promised to fix it. You heard Alec groan. ‘’Can they help me too?’’ You laughed before you patted his arm. ‘’I’ll tell them to talk to Maryse and Robert, I promise.’’ 

Neither Jace nor you knew what you would be facing if you came back to the institute. But surely being convicted right away wasn’t possible, was it? So you had decided to take that risk and head back home, not wanting to bother Magnus any longer. It was past midnight already when you snuck in Jace’ room. ‘’I was almost expecting someone watching over our rooms.’’, Jace said as he carelessly placed his suit and tuxedo over a chair. ‘’That’s because we have no idea what we’re going to face. Have you realize that nobody ever told us what would happen if we break the rules?’’ You frowned while you let your hair fall loose, just yet realizing how odd that was. ‘’Maybe because that has never happened. Or do you know any parabatais that do _this_ …?’’ While talking he had closed the distance between you two. With his hands around your waist he leaned forward, slightly touching his lips to yours. Feather light. You smiled before you took his bottom lip between your teeth, soothing the bite with the tip of your tongue. ‘’No, but maybe they are just better at hiding it.’’, you whispered, looking up in his eyes. Jace chuckled before he passionately pressed his lips to yours, tugging you closer before one of his hands roamed your bare back. You sighed contently as you wrapped your arms around his neck, angling your head to deepen the kiss. He was such a skilled kisser , making goosebumps erupt on your skin with only his lips. ‘’You don’t know for how long I wanted to do this.’’, he groaned before you felt his tongue against yours. The longer the kiss lasted the softer and loving it got, ending with a gentle peck against the tip of your nose. ‘’Shouldn’t this feel more awkward?’’, you wondered out loud before you walked over to his closet to look for a shirt to wear. ‘’How could it? Our bond is the strongest in the measurements the Shadowhunter world, besides love marriages maybe. You are literally half of my soul. There is no one I’m emotionally closer to than you.’’ His arms wrapped around you from behind while he dropped a soft kiss on your neck. ‘’The physical aspect is still in work but you get my point.’’, he added teasingly. You laughed , holding one of his dark shirts in your hand. ‘’And you’re half of my soul. Still…’’ You turned around in his arms, smiling you shook your head. ‘’As little awkward as that is I’d still rather change in private.’’, you chuckled as you pulled away heading towards the bathroom to get changed. ‘’But where is the fun at that?’’, he yelled after you but you knew he was smiling. 

When you had changed into his shirt that went mid thigh, combed your hair and removed your Make- Up you exited the bathroom heading for the bed. Jace was already sprawled on top of it, only wearing grey sweatpants. ‘’Move, Wayland!’’ He simply smiled at you. ‘’This is probably my favorite thing on you.’’, he said while tugging at his shirt on your body. You rolled your eyes before you snuggled close to his chest, yawning when your head hit the pillows. You felt him wrap an arm around you as you followed the lines of his parabatai rune with your finger. ‘’Thank you for kissing me.’’ ‘’Anytime!’’ You smiled at the warmth in his voice, making you hover over him to press a soft kiss against his rune. _your_ rune. ‘’So you don’t regret it?’’, he murmured making you look at him. ‘’No. ‘’, you whispered. ‘’Whatever happens, we’ll face it together. Like always.’’ His two-colored eyes reflected the dim lights in his room when he smiled. ‘’Like always.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on with the line breaks *sigh*


End file.
